


Monster.

by Agentrogers17



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bucky were together since he came to tower. Until a big mistake that will effect all of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster.

**I am a sinner, as cold as winter**

**She is the sun, she is the queen of love**

**I am a burden, always uncertain**

**She is a raft, only believes in us**

 

I looked at the empty place where her clothes used to be. Just 4 hours ago her clothes, shoes, make up things, all were here. Just 4 hours ago. She was here. She was mine. 

“Is it true?” Steve asked. My shoulders fell.

“I didn’t mean to.”

“Bucky, did you do it?”

“I did…”

“Did you had an episode?” he asked. There was a hope in his voice because if I did it under the episode there would ne an explanation why I hurt her like that. Why there was a big ugly purple hand print around her beautiful neck, why her pink little lip was split in two, why her wrist was broken, why there were countless purple marks all over her body.

“No.” was all I could say and he left.

 

**And I know she cries by the red in her eyes**

**She’s been waiting for signs that never come**

**All she ever really wanted was…**

 

It was an hour later when I dared to get outside the room we used to share.

I could hear her sobs. I could hear Natasha whispering to her. Trying to calm her. I could hear Steve talking to Tony. Trying to calm him down. 

“You shouldn’t have done it Barnes. How could you?” I heard Clint.

“I don’t know.”

“She couldn’t stop crying. She still can’t. Banner wants to give her some calming meds but you know how she reacts to them so Nat is trying to calm her but… I don’t think she can.”

“I am sorry.”

“I know you are. But this is a place where no sorry can work.”

 

**One woman, one man**

**That’s all that she asks**

**No other demands**

**One woman, one man**

 

“She is asleep.” I heard Steve behind me asI sat outside on the roof.

“With meds?”

“Yeah. Buck I don’t know if I can make her stay. She is in shock now but… But what you did to her is impossible to forgive or forget. And…”

“I never wanted to hurt her.”

“But you did! And not Winter Soldier did it. James Buchanan Barnes did it.”

“I know.”

“Why Bucky? You love her she loves you. She is one of the sweetest gals I know. She is the most understanding gal I know. And I am sorry but I really don’t think she could do anything that leaded to this.”

“She is an angel.”

“Exactly.”

“And I am a monster.”

 

**I am a loser, I only confuse her**

**She is the sail, no matter where we go**

**Tradition in her veins, passed down**

**The way I live is far too gone**

**Oh I wish it wasn’t so**

 

“I want to kill you right now.” I heard Stark.

“I want to kill myself too.”

“What is stopping you?”

“(Y/n).” he smirked.

“Do you think she will come back to you? After you hurt her. After you beated her. After you nearly killed her.”

“No. I know that if I will kill myself she will blame herself. Because she is that good hearted.” I said.

“This is exactly the reason why you never deserved her. Why you lost her.”

 

**Lord I wish it wasn’t so.**

 

“Bucky…” I heard her soft quiet voice behind me. I turned her way and looked at her. She gave me a weak smile. Her neck still marked, wrist in a thick bandage and lip scarlet with her blood.

“(Y/n)... I am sorry. Doll. I am so sorry. I love you. I am sorry.”

“I know you are but we need to talk. I can’t do it anymore Buck. We can’t. I am leaving. It is for the best. I love you but… We can’t.”

“(Y/n)...”

“Good bye Bucky.”

“Take care…” I whispered as she left.

  
**One woman, one man.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
